mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sparkle's Seven/Gallery
Prologue: A scroll from Shining Armor Spike flying to School of Friendship S9E4.png Twilight stamping school documents S9E4.png Spike flies into Twilight Sparkle's office S9E4.png Spike "look at this scroll I just got!" S9E4.png Spike shows off Shining Armor's scroll S9E4.png Picture of the Sibling Supreme crown S9E4.png Twilight Sparkle gasps with excitement S9E4.png Twilight "do you know what this means?" S9E4.png Spike ecstatic "uh-huh!" S9E4.png Starlight looks at Shining Armor's scroll S9E4.png Starlight "what's so exciting about a toy crown?" S9E4.png Spike laughs at Starlight's ignorance S9E4.png Spike "this is no toy crown" S9E4.png Spike "it's the hard-won helm" S9E4.png Spike "of the Sibling Supreme!" S9E4.png Spike grinning with excitement S9E4.png Twilight "when Shining Armor and I" S9E4.png Twilight "we competed over everything" S9E4.png Young Twilight Sparkle flying a kite S9E4.png Young Shining's kite knocks into Twilight's S9E4.png Young Twilight's kite sails off-screen S9E4.png Young Shining Armor winks at Twilight S9E4.png Young Twilight and Spike look up at kite S9E4.png Young Twilight's kite crashes on Spike S9E4.png Young Twi, Spike, and Shining look amused S9E4.png Young Twilight Sparkle doing pottery S9E4.png Young Twilight makes a fancy clay pot S9E4.png Young Shining Armor doing pottery S9E4.png Young Shining Armor's clay falls flat S9E4.png Young Twilight laughs at Shining's pottery fail S9E4.png Twilight Velvet and Night Light make a chart S9E4.png Twilight and Shining Armor's star chart S9E4.png Apple sitting on a table S9E4.png Young Twilight and Shining split an apple S9E4.png Twilight and Shining about to eat apples S9E4.png Young Shining sees Spike licking his lips S9E4.png Young Shining splits his apple with Spike S9E4.png Young Twi, Spike, and Shining eating apples S9E4.png Young Twilight presents her report card S9E4.png Full marks on young Twilight's report card S9E4.png Young Twilight Sparkle proud of herself S9E4.png Poor marks on young Shining's report card S9E4.png Young Shining Armor doing stand-up comedy S9E4.png Twilight and parents laugh at Shining's jokes S9E4.png Young Twi and Shining's final gold star tally S9E4.png Twilight has more gold stars than Shining S9E4.png Baby Spike counting his own gold stars S9E4.png Night Light presents Sibling Supreme crown S9E4.png Young Twilight is crowned Sibling Supreme S9E4.png Young Twilight Sparkle filled with pride S9E4.png Twilight Sparkle reminiscing fondly S9E4.png Starlight "explains your love of charts" S9E4.png Starlight Glimmer "and so much else" S9E4.png Spike coveting the Sibling Supreme crown S9E4.png Spike reading Shining Armor's invitation S9E4.png Twilight and Spike "race you there!" S9E4.png Citrine Spark walks through school hallway S9E4.png Twilight and Spike race past Citrine Spark S9E4.png Twilight and Spike race through the hall S9E4.png Starlight calls out to Twilight and Spike S9E4.png Sibling Supreme / Reinforcing Canterlot Castle Twilight and Spike flying to Canterlot S9E4.png Twilight and Spike fly into the throne room S9E4.png Twilight and Spike screeching to a halt S9E4.png Celestia, Luna, and Shining Armor appear S9E4.png Sibling Supreme crown on Shining Armor's head S9E4.png Twilight Sparkle "you're wearing it?!" S9E4.png Shining Armor "always held a grudge" S9E4.png Shining Armor "I left home with this" S9E4.png Shining Armor grinning smugly at Twilight S9E4.png Twilight Sparkle "grudge?" S9E4.png Twilight Sparkle scoffing at the insinuation S9E4.png Twilight denying her brother's accusation S9E4.png Twilight "just because you've had it" S9E4.png Twilight "longer than you should have" S9E4.png Twilight "never got a chance to win it back!" S9E4.png Twilight Sparkle grins unconvincingly S9E4.png Princess Celestia explains the situation S9E4.png Princess Luna "we could do it ourselves" S9E4.png Luna "some ponies are a bit stubborn" S9E4.png Celestia and Luna glowering at each other S9E4.png Princess Celestia "I asked our old captain" S9E4.png Shining Armor grinning with pride S9E4.png Shining Armor "taken the security here" S9E4.png Shining Armor "to a whole new level" S9E4.png Shining Armor "somepony to test it" S9E4.png Twilight Sparkle gasping with shock S9E4.png Twilight "break into Celestia's castle?" S9E4.png Shining Armor "get past my defenses" S9E4.png Shining Armor levitates crown off his head S9E4.png Sibling Supreme crown floats to Celestia's throne S9E4.png Shining Armor "you'll be Sibling Supreme" S9E4.png Shining Armor issuing a sibling challenge S9E4.png Twilight Sparkle in wide-eyed awe S9E4.png Twilight snapped out of her trance S9E4.png Shining Armor "I keep the crown" S9E4.png Twilight accepts Shining Armor's challenge S9E4.png Twilight "are you sure this counts?" S9E4.png Twilight Sparkle "Mom and Dad aren't" S9E4.png Twilight and Shining Armor look at Celestia S9E4.png Celestia thanking Twilight for her assistance S9E4.png Princess Luna scoffs with bitterness S9E4.png Shining Armor's castle defenses Shining Armor "I've designed a multi-tiered" S9E4.png Shining Armor "line of defense" S9E4.png Shining Armor brings chest before Star Swirl S9E4.png Shining Armor presents Chrysalis' throne remains S9E4.png Star Swirl the Bearded levitating throne shards S9E4.png Throne shards spinning around the castle S9E4.png Throne shards make magic net around castle S9E4.png Royal guard setting up large electric fan S9E4.png Royal guard saluting to ponies below S9E4.png Multiple fans set up in castle's perimeter S9E4.png Bird's flight disturbed by blowing fans S9E4.png Brick wall over the screen S9E4.png Royal guards seal up tunnel entrance S9E4.png Royal guards seal underground tunnels S9E4.png Shining Armor observing royal guards S9E4.png Royal guards at attention before Shining Armor S9E4.png Shining Armor walks through guarded corridor S9E4.png Shining Armor sees guards in castle lobby S9E4.png Shining Armor approaches throne room door S9E4.png Shining Armor in front of throne room door S9E4.png Shining Armor puts medal to door scanner S9E4.png Shining Armor explains more of his defenses S9E4.png Shining Armor presenting a trapdoor S9E4.png Shining shows trapdoor to Twilight and Spike S9E4.png Twilight and Spike looking down the trapdoor S9E4.png Twi, Shining, and Spike in front of the thrones S9E4.png Twi, Shining, and Spike surrounded by geese S9E4.png Geese perched on a throne room pillar S9E4.png Geese squawking loudly in throne room S9E4.png Geese squawking all around throne room S9E4.png Twilight and Spike looking back at Shining S9E4.png Shining Armor "you can hear their honks" S9E4.png Shining Armor "all the way in Ponyville" S9E4.png Goose appears behind Sibling Supreme crown S9E4.png Goose snaps its teeth at Shining Armor S9E4.png Shining Armor "plus they bite" S9E4.png Goose bears its teeth at Shining Armor S9E4.png Twilight in thought; Spike very nervous S9E4.png Operation: Getting the Crown Twilight in deep, calculating thought S9E4.png Twilight considering all the options S9E4.png Twilight "that's what we're up against" S9E4.png Mane Six and Spike in the throne room S9E4.png Applejack "bushel and a peck of impenetrability" S9E4.png Rarity "win some fillyhood competition" S9E4.png Twilight and Spike looking at Rarity S9E4.png|Now you see Spike... Twilight Sparkle "it's more than that!" S9E4.png|...Now you don't. Twilight "okay, it's exactly that" S9E4.png Twilight presents scale model of Canterlot S9E4.png Fluttershy volunteers for the mission S9E4.png Pinkie Pie "I was already in!" S9E4.png Pinkie excited to hang with geese S9E4.png Rainbow Dash "but how?" S9E4.png Spike "come up with some great security" S9E4.png Spike "he'll never guess Twilight's plan" S9E4.png Twilight "we play to our strengths" S9E4.png Twilight "defeat all of the security measures" S9E4.png Twilight Sparkle "if one of us fails" S9E4.png Twilight "the others will still have a shot" S9E4.png Twilight Sparkle pointing at Pinkie S9E4.png Pinkie Pie listening to Twilight Sparkle S9E4.png|Pinkie Pie: the distraction. Pinkie Pie salutes to Twilight Sparkle S9E4.png Applejack listening to Twilight Sparkle S9E4.png|Applejack: the muscle. Applejack massaging her hooves S9E4.png Rainbow Dash listening to Twilight S9E4.png|Rainbow Dash: the master of stealth. Rainbow Dash winks to off-screen S9E4.png Rarity listening to Twilight Sparkle S9E4.png|Rarity: the master of disguise. Fluttershy excitedly claps her hooves S9E4.png|Fluttershy: the femme fatale. One step ahead / Rarity takes charge Something materializes in Spike's fire breath S9E4.png Scroll materializes before main ponies S9E4.png Spike "it's from Shining Armor" S9E4.png Spike reads Shining Armor's new scroll S9E4.png Spike presses his face to the scroll S9E4.png Spike "he guessed your whole plan!" S9E4.png Twilight Sparkle shocked "what?!" S9E4.png Twilight reads Shining Armor's letter S9E4.png Twilight "the future Sibling Supreme" S9E4.png Twilight Sparkle "oh, come on!" S9E4.png Twilight Sparkle sulks in her throne S9E4.png Rarity "nopony knows you better" S9E4.png Twilight Sparkle "I should give up?" S9E4.png Rarity "your brother will win" S9E4.png Rarity "no matter how brilliant" S9E4.png Rarity "no matter how many variations" S9E4.png Rarity "something your brother expects" S9E4.png Rarity "and he'll always win!" S9E4.png Rarity "unless..." S9E4.png Rarity moves to the front of the table S9E4.png Rarity "then you'll win" S9E4.png Spike "been practicing that speech" S9E4.png Rarity embarrassed by her speech S9E4.png Rarity "it felt like I rushed" S9E4.png Rarity looks to her other friends S9E4.png Applejack "absolutely not" S9E4.png Pinkie Pie "yeah, it was fast-ish" S9E4.png Rarity "we have to do the opposite" S9E4.png Rarity "Twilight cannot mastermind" S9E4.png Rarity "but I can!" S9E4.png Main ponies stunned by Rarity's declaration S9E4.png Applejack "that's definitely unexpected" S9E4.png Rarity taking charge of the heist mission S9E4.png Rarity "because my plan is" S9E4.png Rarity "for each of us to devise" S9E4.png Rarity "our own unexpected part" S9E4.png Rarity "allow me to demonstrate" S9E4.png Rarity creating an image with her magic S9E4.png Rarity takes charge / Doing the unexpected Hard-boiled detectives / Super Pinkie Galaxy Pinkie Pie surfing a planet's rings S9E4.png The ballad of Apple Chord / Super-spies Putting the plan into action A distraction's a distraction Where's the secret tunnel? / Royal guard Zephyr Setting off the geese alarm / The plan falls apart Sparkle's Seven's plan falling apart S9E4.png Sibling dynamics / Reevaluating the plan Detective Rarity with Rainbow Dash and Dangerous Mission Spike and Fluttershy S9E4.png The Mane Six go back to Plan A Infiltrating the castle, part 1 Infiltrating the castle, part 2 Caught! / Looks can be deceiving Spike's pony on the inside Epilogue: The true Sibling Supreme Promotional images Sparkle's 7 promo poster.jpg|Promotional poster for the episode, parodying that of Ocean's 8